Technical Field
This disclosure relates to databases. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for ranking analysis results based on user perceived problems of a database system.
Related Art
Database systems are used for many mission critical applications in modern enterprises. The size and complexity of databases has grown exponentially over the past several years. It is not uncommon for an enterprise to use terabyte- or petabyte-sized databases.
Given the size and complexity of modern databases, and the fact that they are commonly used in mission critical applications, it is not surprising that database performance is often an important issue. When experiencing database performance issues, users often formulate their own ideas as to the cause of the performance issue. If analysis tools do not address the perceived problem identified by the user, then the results of the analysis will not resonate with the user and may result in decreased user satisfaction.